


on the outside looking in

by keptein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Non-binary character, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/pseuds/keptein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo befriends fellow university fresher Hinata, but doesn't think much of his "volleyball genius" boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the outside looking in

**Author's Note:**

> i love the outsider pov trope a lot! and i thought someone from the outside could easily think hinata was a sunflower bab and kageyama was just an asshole (which. he's a layered asshole?). so i wrote 4k about it. this is really fluffy, i hope you like it. a million thanks to shannon and aiden for looking over it. (bishop is a given.) oc uses spivak pronouns.

It wasn’t Kyo’s first LGBT+ meet-up, but ey still felt nervous. This was a university, after all, not high school, and Kyo didn’t really know what to expect. Ey wondered if it would be more serious, or maybe the people would look down on em for being a first-year? That didn’t make much sense, though. At the very least, Kyo hoped it would be better than eir high school society, which had mostly consisted of Kyo and one other girl.

Ey rummaged around in eir pockets for the piece of paper with the building number, and tried not to shake too visibly. Ey could just leave, Kyo reminded emself, and pulled at eir beanie.

The room, once ey found it, was completely decked out in rainbow colours. It wasn’t very big, but there were more than enough people to fill it. “Hello!” someone said to Kyo, as soon as ey entered. “Welcome. Do you want a name tag? Remember to write your pronouns!”

“Uhm, okay,” Kyo said, and took the pen given to write in shaky handwriting: _KYO. EY/EM/EIR._

“No problem!” said the person, whose name tag read _SAKURA - SHE/HER._ She smiled at em. “Are you a first year?”

Kyo nodded, and her smile grew bigger. “Thanks for coming, then! Sorry about the decorations, we went a bit overboard.”

“It looks good,” Kyo said. “Very, uh, gay.”

“That’s what we’re going for!” she said, and winked. “There’s refreshments over there, hope you have a good time!”

“Thank you,” Kyo said, even though ey didn’t really want to move. Sakura was nice.

Ey wandered around for a bit, sipping a glass of juice from the refreshments table. The people seemed nice, but ey didn’t really know how to start a conversation, so ey just observed.

“Hey!” Ey looked down at the person speaking. _HINATA - HE/HIM I THINK!_. “I like your hat.”

“Thanks,” Kyo said, tugging at it slightly. Eir mother had given it to em when ey moved away. “I like your hair.”

“Thanks!” Hinata said, grinning. He was shorter than Kyo, though not by that much. “I’ve heard it makes me easy to spot.”

“It’s very bright,” Kyo said. “What year are you in?”

“First year! I do tourism in communications,” Hinata said. He said everything enthusiastically, and it was infectious - Kyo could feel emself cheering up, eir initial nervousness left behind. “What about you?”

“I’m a first year too,” Kyo said, sipping from eir cup. “I’m doing business.”

“Cool, that means you’ll earn lots of money once you’re done, right?”

“Hopefully.”

Hinata grinned and they fell quiet, looking at the other people, until he spoke again. “It was kind of nerve-wracking to come here, wasn’t it?”

Kyo nodded a lot. “Very.”

“My boyfriend said he’d come with me,” Hinata said, “but he was too busy, even though I think it would’ve been good.”

“Why?” Kyo said.

“He doesn’t know any other gray-aces,” Hinata said, gesturing at the crowd. “I’m sure there’s someone here, and I thought it’d be good for him to meet someone.”

“I meant, why was he too busy.”

“Oh!” Hinata laughed, looking embarrassed. “He said he needed to revise for a test.”

“That’s a pretty good reason,” Kyo said.

“I guess,” Hinata said, sighing. “Him studying makes me feel bad about not doing it, though.”

“You’re here instead,” Kyo said. It was already very important to em that Hinata didn’t stop smiling. “You’re making friends! Right?”

“Yeah!” Hinata said. “It’s Kyo, right? Do you play sports?”

“Uhm, no,” Kyo said. “Do you?”

Hinata nodded so much Kyo worried about his neck. “Kageyama and I - that’s my boyfriend - we play volleyball.”

“Volleyball,” Kyo said. “That’s cool, I don’t know if I’ve known anyone who plays volleyball before.”

“It’s the best,” Hinata said. He didn’t look like he was exaggerating. “We’re really good at it! Kageyama especially.”

“Sure,” Kyo said, nodding.

They talked a bit about Hinata’s old volleyball team - apparently he and Kageyama had gone to the same high school too, and come down to Tokyo together - and Hinata asked what Kyo did for fun, if ey didn’t play volleyball.

“I read a lot of books,” Kyo said.

“What kind of books?” Hinata asked.

“American crime novels, mostly,” Kyo said. Ey scratched at eir cheek. It was kind of a weird genre to be invested in - Kyo had picked one up by chance years ago and then never stopped reading - but ey hoped Hinata wouldn’t think so.

“Cool!” Hinata said. “I’ve never read one.”

“I can recommend some, if you want,” Kyo said, and Hinata nodded enthusiastically.

Ey told Hinata about some of eir favourites, even though it was hard to explain the mysteries without revealing what lay behind. Kyo vaguely remembered one where the victim had been a football player, and tried to retell the plot to Hinata, who seemed very interested.

“That reminds me of this one time, we were on a training camp here -” Hinata started.

“Someone got murdered?” Kyo said, instantly worried.

Hinata laughed. “No, no,” he said, and proceeded to tell a story about how his boyfriend and their fellow teammates had watched a scary movie after hours, and been increasingly sure that there was a silent murderer moving about around the camp, but it had turned out to be a gardener.

“Kageyama was really freaked out,” Hinata said, “it was hilarious. I was scared, too… but still.”

“Sounds like a good time,” Kyo said, and they continued chatting aimlessly. Before ey knew it, the meeting was over, and ey could hear Sakura over the speaker:

“If anyone wants any more food, grab whatever’s left! We’re all poor students, there’s no shame.”

“I have to go,” Hinata said. “I’ll see you at the next one, yeah?” His smile was wide, and Kyo couldn’t help but return it.

“Yeah,” ey said.

*

Two weeks passed. Kyo liked this university, even though ey was still struggling to understand where everything on campus was - but there was a really cute girl in one of eir business classes, and whenever Kyo saw her, ey always felt a little better.

The next meeting was in the same room, although it wasn’t decked out quite as extravagantly. “Hey again,” Sakura said at the entrance. “Nice to have you back!”

“You remember me?” Kyo asked.

“Of course,” Sakura said. “Sorry the room isn’t as gay this time around.”

“T-that’s fine,” Kyo said, smiling nervously. There were name tags this time too, and ey wrote on it and stuck it to eir lime green t-shirt.

“Hey,” Hinata said, coming up to em as soon ey had walked away from the entrance, “your trousers almost match my hair!”

“Oh, yeah,” Kyo said, looking down at eir orange trousers. “I was feeling really bright today.”

“That’s good,” Hinata said, smiling widely. “How have you been?”

“Good,” ey nodded. “What about you?”

“University,” Hinata said with an exaggerated sigh. “But otherwise I’m fine.”

“Is your boyfriend here?” Kyo couldn’t see anyone who looked like Hinata’s boyfriend. Ey didn’t know what he looked like, but from what Hinata described, ey expected someone around his height, maybe with glasses. Kyo had no idea what a volleyball genius was supposed to look like.

Hinata shook his head, drooping slightly. “He was busy again, said he had to practice,” he said. “I don’t know what he’s stressing out over, he’s not failing anything.”

“Sorry,” Kyo said. Hinata’s boyfriend sounded like he was really invested in his studies.

“But at least you’re here!” Hinata said. “I didn’t have time to check out any of the books you recommended me, I’m going to go buy the one with the football player next week.”

“I hope you like it,” Kyo said.

“It sounded really cool,” Hinata said. “All athletes are cool.”

“Let me guess,” Kyo said, laughing, “but Kageyama is the coolest?”

“Excuse you,” Hinata said. “ _I’m_  the coolest. But Kageyama is pretty high up there, yeah.” He was grinning.

“I could come see you play sometime, maybe,” Kyo said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a real volleyball match.”

Hinata’s eyes were practically sparkling. “ _You should_ ,” he said earnestly. “It’s amazing.”

“A-alright. I will.”

“Awesome!”

They went over to another table to get a glass of water, Kyo telling Hinata about eir courses and the cute girl in business. “You should talk to her,” Hinata said.

“She’s too pretty,” Kyo said, shaking eir head. “It’s intimidating!”

Hinata gripped Kyo by the shoulders, standing on his toes so he was taller than em. “I know it is,” he said seriously, “but sometimes you just have to go for it. I went for it with Kageyama, and now look at us!”

Kyo gave him a dubious look, and Hinata shook eir shoulders again before releasing them. “We’ll see,” Kyo said, tugging at eir hat. Ey took a sip from their glass, looking around the room, before startling and stepping behind Hinata. “She’s here, let me hide behind you,” ey hissed.

“What, really?” Hinata said. “That’s so cool! That’s a good sign.”

“What if she’s a lesbian,” Kyo said, and Hinata shook his head aggressively.

“It’s a sign,” he said. “Go talk to her! Just say hi, then come back here. You’ll regret it if you don’t seize the opportunity!”

Maybe all the volleyball had gone to Hinata’s head, Kyo thought, and sighed. “Fine,” ey said. Ey slowly went over to her, sticking eir hands in eir pockets and trying to remember to stand up straight. Her nametag said _AIRI - SHE/HER_. “H-hi,” Kyo said, “don’t we have business together?”

She turned to em, startled, and smiled. Her hair was brown, and really beautiful. “Oh, yeah, I remember you! The one in the hat.”

Kyo laughed nervously and tugged at eir hat. “I’m Kyo,” ey said. “Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Airi,” she said. Her eyes were dark. It was nice. “Do you like business?”

“Yeah,” Kyo said. “Do you?”

“Yeah,” she said.

There was silence. “O-ok, I have to go back to my friend, but it was nice to meet you,” Kyo said. Airi nodded, still smiling pleasantly.

Kyo returned to Hinata. “That looked like it went well!” Hinata said.

“It was awkward,” Kyo said despairingly.

“It always is, don’t worry about it,” Hinata said. “Kageyama -” And then he told another cute story about his boyfriend being awkward. Kyo sighed. “- I’m really lucky,” he finished.

“Yeah,” Kyo said glumly. “I look forward to meeting him.”

Hinata laughed. “Me too,” he said. “I’ll get him to promise to come next time.”

*

Kyo’s favourite bookshop had sent em an email saying they’d finally gotten Harlan Coben’s new book in stock, so ey was downtown to buy it, using money from eir special Excellent Books savings. It was a nice day, with a lot of people milling about, but the bookshop Kyo was headed to wasn’t the most popular attraction, so ey managed to avoid the worst of it.

“Hey,” said the man behind the counter when Kyo came in. “Coben, right?”

“Right,” Kyo said. Ey had been in several times asking for it, but it was still embarrassing to be recognized.

“Do you want it immediately?” the man asked.

“I’ll just browse a bit first, if that’s alright,” Kyo said. Ey couldn’t really afford anything else than the one book, but ey liked just looking at the possibilities.

“Sure,” the man said.

Kyo looked at the New section, taking in all the releases ey had missed while being busy with schoolwork. Ey was saving the Crime fiction section for last, because it was eir favourite, and because ey knew ey would know a lot of the books already.

As ey got closer, though, ey heard a familiar voice. “Was it by Brooke? There are three Brookes here. Which one is it?”

“Why are you asking me like I know?” a deeper tone replied, clearly annoyed.

“I don’t think Kyo mentioned a first name… Man, I should have gotten em to write it down for me.”

“Dumbass.”

“I didn’t think of it,” Hinata was saying as Kyo turned the last corner and saw him and another guy standing side by side in the narrow passage caused by the chest-high shelves. Hinata was looking skeptically at the books, while the guy next to him was glaring at him.

“Hinata!” Kyo said, clutching the book ey had been tactilely admiring. “Hi.”

Hinata turned and smiled immediately upon spotting em. “Kyo,” he said happily. “You can help me!”

The guy sighed.

“Sure,” Kyo said. “Are you looking for the Francis Brooke book I was talking about?”

“ _Francis_  Brooke,” Hinata said, smacking his forehead. “That was it.”

“Great,” the guy said. “Can we go now?”

Hinata gave him a dirty look. “No,” he said. “Kageyama, this is Kyo. Kyo, this is my boyfriend, Kageyama.”

Kyo involuntarily raised eir eyebrows. Kageyama was tall, and he was frowning while studying Kyo. “Yo,” Kyo said.

Kageyama grunted. Hinata elbowed him.

“Are you buying something, too?” Hinata asked, peering at the book Kyo was still grasping.

“Oh, yeah, but not this one, I can’t afford it,” Kyo said, hurriedly placing it on a random shelf. “They got the book I’ve been waiting for.”

“Awesome!” Hinata said, and gave him a high five. Kyo liked that Hinata was as enthusiastic as ey was about it, although ey doubted it was because of the actual book, more because Hinata seemed incapable of not being enthusiastic.

“Hinata,” Kageyama said. He was still frowning.

“Fine,” Hinata said. “Sorry, we have to go. We’ll see you around, yeah?”

“Uhm, sure,” Kyo said. “Nice to meet you, Kageyama -?”

“Whatever,” Kageyama said, and hustled Hinata over to the counter and out the door.

Kyo stared after them with wide eyes. Holy shit, ey thought. What an asshole.

*

_sorry abt that ヾ(´･ ･｀｡)ノ”_ , Hinata texted em that night - it was the second text Kyo had gotten from him, after the introductory one when they’d exchanged numbers at the last meeting. _lunch tmrw????_

yeah! Kyo texted back, once ey had resurfaced from eir new book.

Ey met Hinata on campus the next day - Hinata was chatting avidly to another person, whom he parted ways with as soon as he saw Kyo. “Hey,” he said happily.

Hinata was an innocent sunflower personified, Kyo thought. How could he have such an ass for a boyfriend? “Hi,” ey said.

“How is your book?”

“ _Good_ ,” Kyo said with emphasis, and they started walking. “Did you get everything you had to do done yesterday? You seemed like you were in a rush.”

“Not really,” Hinata said. “Kageyama’s afraid of bookshops. I think he worries they’ll ask him to buy something if he stands around for too long.”

That was all the proof Kyo needed that Kageyama was a terrible guy. “That’s odd,” ey said.

“The Brooke book seems good, though,” Hinata said, grinning. “I might try and get him to read it.”

“Good luck,” Kyo said.

They ended up at a Starbucks, Hinata humming away as he sucked on the straw of a frappucino. “What did you think of him?” he asked.

“Kageyama?” Kyo asked to buy emself time, ripping up sugar packets and dumping them into eir coffee. “He’s … not what I expected.”

Hinata looked surprised.

“I thought he would be shorter,” Kyo explained, and Hinata almost fell out of his chair laughing.

“That’s the _best_ , I’m gonna tell him that,” he said, wiping at his eyes.

“He was a little intimidating, too,” Kyo said, gaining confidence.

“You get used to it,” Hinata said, which wasn’t half as reassuring as he thought it was. “You should see him on the court.”

“Hmm,” Kyo said. It seemed like the best response. Ey knew it wasn’t eir place to pass judgment on Hinata’s boyfriend - Hinata, whom ey had just met a month ago, and who had known his boyfriend for at least two years - but ey still worried. Ey had seen small, sweet guys with intimidating, intense boyfriends before, and sometimes it didn’t work out very well at all.

They talked about the LGBT+ society, Hinata repeatedly asking for updates about Airi even though Kyo hadn’t talked to her since the meeting. “Promise me you’ll talk to her more next time,” Hinata said, and Kyo nodded reluctantly. “I’ll make sure Kageyama comes, too! Just think, in the future, we could _double date_.”

“Exciting,” Kyo said, and sipped eir coffee.

*

When Kyo got out of eir last business lecture, ten minutes before the LGBT+ meeting, Airi was waving at em. “Hey!” she said as ey got closer, putting her phone in the pocket of her skirt. “Are you going to the meeting today?”

Kyo nodded mutely.

“Wanna walk together?” she said.

Kyo nodded again, then cleared eir throat. “Yeah,” ey said. “Cool.”

They walked together, Kyo now more than familiar enough with the way to the room.

“Are you active in a lot of these things?” ey asked.

“No, just this,” Airi said. “I just realised I was into more than guys recently, so.” She gave em a smile, and ey smiled back.

“A-awesome,” ey said. “I mean, yeah, cool.”

Airi laughed at em, and Kyo tried to look hurt, but ey couldn’t fully suppress eir smile.

Ey was so absorbed in eir conversation with Airi that ey didn’t really notice when they arrived - Airi stopped abruptly, which stopped Kyo’s anecdote about a teacher ey had in high school.

The room was about as full as last time. Kyo could see as Hinata stopped em and waved avidly - ey would have introduced em to Airi, but Kageyama was standing next to him, and Kyo didn’t want him to scare Airi away. “I have to go see my friend,” ey told her. “I’ll see you around?”

“Definitely!” Airi said, and they smiled at each other.

Kyo’s heart was still beating a little too quickly as ey walked over to where Hinata and Kageyama were standing. “Hey,” ey said.

“Hi!” Hinata said.

Kageyama wasn’t looking at em. He seemed to be staring angrily into space, not focusing on anything in particular.

Hinata gave him a look. “We’ve read the book you recommended,” he said. “It was so good!”

“It was OK,” Kageyama said, finally deigning to give them his attention.

“I really like it,” Kyo said and decided to ignore Kageyama. “It’s one of his best, I think.”

“You should recommend me some of the other ones,” Hinata said.

“No,” Kageyama said. “You don’t have room for any books.”

“Do too!” Hinata said.

“Do not,” Kageyama said.

“Do too,” Hinata insisted. “I have plenty of space for books.”

“Maybe you won’t in the future.”

“Then I’ll just throw them out!” Hinata gave Kyo a quick look. “Or, uh, donate them!”

Kageyama exhaled shortly. “Fine,” he said, and walked away towards the table with jugs of water.

Hinata looked at him, frustration still evident on his brow. “He’s being ridiculous,” he said.

“Yeah,” Kyo said. “It’s your apartment, right? You can decide what you want to put in it.”

Hinata sighed. “If it’s really important to him that I don’t buy any more books, I guess I shouldn’t… Even though that’s really strange.”

What the hell, thought Kyo. “No,” ey said. “Hinata, I’m sorry, but your boyfriend is an asshole.”

“He’s just bad at being social,” Hinata said. “It’s fine.”

“He’s not even that good-looking!”

“What do you mean,” Hinata said, “he’s gorgeous,” and then promptly flushed bright red. Kyo sighed.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Kyo said.

“I know Kageyama,” Hinata said, laughing slightly. “He couldn’t hurt me if he tried. And besides, you’re coming to our match on Saturday, aren’t you? You’ll see then. It’s just because you haven’t seen him play.”

Kyo sincerely doubted watching Kageyama jump around on a court would change eir opinion of him. “Fine,” ey said, exhaling. “Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“You should bring Airi,” Hinata said.

“To a volleyball match?”

“The _ultimate date_ ,” Hinata said. There wasn’t a shred of exaggeration in his voice.

“I’ll ask her,” Kyo said. It wasn’t that bad of an idea, really.

“Great! Then we can all go for food afterward.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, now.”

“It’ll be fun,” Hinata said.

“Sure,” Kyo said. Ey could see Airi standing not far away, talking to Sakura. Ey wondered if it was too soon to go ask her now - then Kageyama started making his way back to where ey and Hinata were standing, and Kyo decided there was no time like the present.

*

The stands were a lot fuller than Kyo had expected them to be. “Whoa,” Airi said. “This place is busy.”

“Let’s find someplace to sit,” Kyo said. As they walked up the stairs to find seats, ey caught snippets of conversation.

“Can’t believe I get to see them in real life -”

“Even though it’s just a practice match, I’m happy to just see them in action -”

“I sure wish I could jump like that Hinata!”

“Did you know volleyball was this big of a deal?” Kyo asked Airi as they sat down.

Airi shook her head. “No idea, but I’m not really that into sports.”

“W-well, I’m glad you came with me anyway,” Kyo said, and tugged at eir beanie.

“Me too,” Airi said, and smiled at em.

Hinata and Kageyama’s volleyball team - which was their school’s team, Kyo belatedly realised - was facing off against another university. Hinata had called it a practice match, but it looked like that just meant it wasn’t official - every player who stepped onto the court looked fierce with the intent to win, and as they greeted each other in unison, Kyo got the feeling that volleyball was a lot more intense than ey had given it credit for.

Ey was right. Watching Hinata play was amazing, and both Kyo and Airi got up to cheer every time he scored a point. There was a guy who seemed mostly in charge of saving the ball, and some of his receives had Kyo at the edge of eir seat.

“Holy shit,” said someone next to Kyo. “Ryuunosuke was right, his tosses are amazing.”

It didn’t take long for Kyo to figure out who they were talking about. Kageyama looked less intimidating on the court - not because he was any less intense, but because his intensity was matched by every member of his team. Not least Hinata, who practically glowed every time his hand touched the ball.

“Is that the one you don’t like?” Airi asked. Kyo’s laugh had a guilty tinge to it.

“I don’t know,” ey said. “Hinata said I’d change my mind once I saw him play, and I think he might have a had a point.”

Ey didn’t know what it was, but it was like the connection between Hinata and Kageyama became visible through the volleyball. Kageyama tossed the ball, and Hinata hit it, no matter where he’d been standing on the court.

It didn’t sound as amazing in eir head as it looked on the court. If this was how Hinata always saw Kageyama, ey understood a lot more of their relationship.

Their school won two straight sets. Hinata’s grin was blinding, even from the stands.

Outside, Airi and Kyo waited for him and Kageyama. “You’re alright with going for coffee, right?” ey asked her.

“Yeah,” Airi said. “I should go home and study, but I have some time. And I want to congratulate them!”

Kyo smiled and adjusted eir hat.

Hinata and Kageyama finally exited the building. Hinata was talking with animated gestures while Kageyama looked down at him, his features soft. Both of them still shone of victory. “- and then I was all gyaa and it went straight past Hiro’s head, that was amazing,” Hinata was saying. “But then your toss was too high! I almost didn’t hit it.”

“You did, though,” Kageyama said. “So what does it matter?”

“What does it -” Hinata stopped to gape at him. He looked at Kyo and Airi. “Sorry,” he said. “I need to talk to Kageyama for a minute, do you have time to wait?”

“Uhm -” Kyo looked at Airi.

She waved em off. “It’s fine, we’ll wait.”

“Great,” Hinata said, and forcibly dragged Kageyama a dozen metres away - even though that wasn’t really far enough to be out of earshot, as Kyo could still hear most of their conversation. Looking at how Hinata pushed Kageyama around, and how Kageyama let him, a lot of the concerns Kyo had harbored earlier suddenly seemed ridiculous.

A dozen metres wasn’t really far enough, though, and Kyo could still hear most of their conversation.

“What’s the matter with you?” Hinata said. “You’re busy, you’re rude to my new friends, and now you don’t care that your toss was less than perfect?”

Kageyama mumbled something.

“Yeah, it’s a big deal! If you’ve changed your mind about us being the best, together, -”

“I haven’t changed my mind,” Kageyama said forcefully. “Why the hell would I do that?”

“I - I don’t know!” Hinata said. “You’re confusing me a lot lately. You said I couldn’t buy any more books!”

“Yeah, because we wouldn’t have anymore space for them!”

“I have loads of space for books!” Hinata said, then he paused. “Wait, what?”

Kageyama sighed and rubbed his forehead, and whatever he said next was too low for Kyo to catch.

Hinata started laughing.

“It’s not funny,” Kageyama said, cheeks growing red.

“You’re an idiot,” Hinata said, and laughed harder.

“Just answer, already!”

“But what if - I wanted - to buy _books_ ,” Hinata got out, almost crying with laughter.

“Then we’d get a bigger place,” Kageyama said resolutely.

“That we can’t afford?”

“I’d make it work!”

“Alright,” Hinata said. He’d calmed down, and he was grinning up at him. “Let’s do it.”

Kyo looked away as they kissed, accidentally meeting Airi’s gaze for a second before they both blushed and looked at the ground. Ey looked up when Hinata and Kageyama walked back, their entwined hands swinging between them.

“It’s fine now,” Hinata told em. “Kageyama was just being an idiot. When you want someone to move in with you, it’s best to just ask them, right?”

“Yeah,” Kyo said.

“That’s what I think, too,” Hinata said, nodding. He looked at Kageyama. “Kyo agrees with me.”

“Shut up,” Kageyama said. He didn’t look scary anymore, just a little hopeless. Kyo still thought he seemed like a bit of an asshole, but as long as Hinata knew how to deal with it, that was alright.

Airi’s smile wasn’t as big as Hinata’s, but it was just as genuine. “Congratulations on the win,” she said, and Kyo nodded.

“Congratulations on, uh, everything.”

Hinata grinned and wiggled his and Kageyama’s fingers. “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr as [asexualtobio](http://asexualtobio.tumblr.com) and i most definitely want to talk about haikyuu.


End file.
